Un Homme Et Une Femme
by KyuElf-SooHee
Summary: Naruto, Laki-laki yang pernah mengalami patah hati berat, merasa telah menemukan kembali arti cinta dalam diri... Sasuke. Nalurinya begejolak, apakan ini memang jalan yang tepat baginya? Apakah ia benar-benar berani melangkah ke situ? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya, orang tuanya, teman-temannya? Bisakah mereka menerima dirinya?[SasuNaru] [Yaoi] don't read if you don't like it, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Un Homme et Une Femme (Naruto Ver)

~Prolog~

.

.

.

"Perna tidak terlintas dipikiran kamu kalau orang yang selama ini bersama kamu bukanlah orang yang seharusnya bersama kamu, dan orang yang seharusnya bersama kamu sekarang masih menunggu di luar sana untuk kamu temukan?" Tanya Sakura

" _I don't have anyone WITH ME right now._ " Kata Naruto

Sementara itu di luar, mobil sedan hitam melaju pelan menembus tetesan hujan yang sepertinya semakin deras saja. Mobil itu berhenti di depan kedai kopi. Tak lama kemudian dua orang, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan muda keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka berlari kecil menghindari hujan dan segera menuju pintu depan kedai kopi.

Lelaki muda yang berjalan di belakang sang perempuan kira-kira berumur awal tiga puluhan, terlihat _sleek_ dalam _officer pants_ , dengan kemeja lengan panjang bermotif garis vertikal biru dan putih, dan sepasang _flat shoes_ yang ia kenakan. Matanya yang hitam bagaikan batu oniks dengan wajah putih pucat serta rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang.

Laki-laki itu tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Naruto dalam hitungan detik dan secara sepontan tersenyum begitu saja. Lelaki itu terus berjalan mengikuti rekannya. Sakura melihat itu dan matanya terus mengikuti kemana lelaki itu pergi. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Sama seperti kamu Naru, kamu masih belum juga mau mencari perempuan untuk dipacari karena banyak laki-laki seperti dia yang terus menganggap kamu menarik, dan mungkin kamu juga tertarik pada mereka." Ucap Sakura dengan nada cukup pelan sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. "Kamu juga masih menentukan pilihan. Kamu selalu bertanya apa ada cinta untuk kamu di luar sana… _am I right?_ " Sakura balik berargumen.

"Kamu jangan main psikologi terbalik dengan aku dong, tersangka utama sekarang kan kamu." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi aku benar, kan?" Sakura meneguk _hot chocolate-_ nya.

"Dan kalau kamu masih ragu, aku sudah tidak ragu lagi. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, Aku ingin putus. Dan aku perlu rencana supaya Sasori bisa pelan-pelan melepaskan aku dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Naru." kata Sakura mengawasi lelaki yang baru masuk tadi.

"Kalu hatiku ragu, aku yakin sekali bahwa apa yang aku lakukan tidak benar. Aku akan jalan terus melakukan sesuatu kalau aku tidak merasa ragu. Dan kali ini aku tidak ragu, Naru. Aku yakin Sasori harus bertemu dengan perempuan lain di luar sana, dan perempuan itu sepertinya bukan aku. Cinta itu pertualangan, Naru. harus dinikmati, harus _fun_ " Sakura dengan yakin memuntahkan semua pernyataannya.

"Jadi Sasori itu pertualangan kamu dong? _You're so absurd_." Tuduh Naruto.

"Ya, kalau kamu anggap begitu, terserah kamu." Sakura tersenyum.

Mendadak Sakura meminum _hot chocolate_ -nya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju bar, meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah penuh Tanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba terlihat memulai pembicaraan serius sambil tersenyum-senyum dengan lelaki yang tadi melempar senyum pada Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto merasakan hawa jahat dari pembicaraan itu. Seperti badai listrik dengan voltase cukup besar yang bisa menyengat dan membuatnya kaku tidak sadarkan diri saat itu juga. Dan Naruto tahu Sakura dan laki-laki itu sedang membicarakan dirinya.

' _Sialan, sialan.'_ Piker Naruto. Berani-beraninya Sakura melakukan hal itu padanya. Naruto tahu ia tidak bis lari ke mana-mana. Naruto berkomat-kamit seperti dukun yang membaca mantra agar tenang dan jiwanya tidak jatuh sengsara. Tapi mantra Sakura tampaknya lebih kuat.

Di bar Sakura sesekali melirikk ke arah Naruto, dan laki-laki muda itu ikut melirik Naruto dengan tak lupa melampar senyum. Sakura lalu menarik tangan laki-laki itu dan mengajaknya bergabung dengannya dan Naruto di sofa. Perempuan muda yang datang bersama laki-laki itu mengikuti langkah Sakura dan temannya menuju bersiap dengan tenang walau dalam hati panik luar biasa. Dukun Sakura sudah berhasil.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini teman baruku…teman baru kita, tepatnya." Kata Sakura sambil segera duduk di sofa yang lebih kecil. Set sofa itu memang terbagi dua. Satu lebih panjang dan satunya lagi hanya berbentuk _couch_. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menyambut tangan laki-laki itu yang menawarkan salam perkenalan. Naruto tersenyum kaku dan gugup. Rasanya darah mengalir dengan cepat ke kepala… _ **SNAP!**_

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

.

.

HALLO MINNNAAAAAA!

Hampir setahun kyu hilang ada kah yang kangen kyuuu~ *ditimpukin

Kyu minta maaf banget bukannya update chap baru 'My Love My Friend' malah bikin FF baru lagi _***bow**_ sebenernya 'My Love My Friend' chap 6 baru selasai setengahnya jadi agak lama buat update , jadi kyu update FF baru dulu harap bersabar ya minna-san…

Setahun belakangan kyu lagi super sibuk buat persiapan UN dan habis itu persiapan buat tes masuk universitas. Dan Alhamdulillah semuanya lancar dan kyu bisa masuk jurusan Akuntansi…

Dan soal FF ini kyu terinspirasi dari novel BL yang pernah kyu baca yang judulnya sama _**'Un Homme Et Une Femme'b by Stanley Dirgapradja**_. Banyak yang kyu bakal ubah dari cerita aslinya terutama latar tempat. Klo cerita aslinya latarnya di Yogyakarta dan Bali, kan rada aneh kalo ver Naruto tapi latarnya di Indo XD

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/


	2. Chapter 1 : Why Did You Leave Me? Part 1

Un Homme Et Une Femme

Chapter 1 : Why Did You Leave Me? Part 1

Author : KyuElf-SooHee

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Warning : OOC, typos, Gaje, Don't Bash or Flame.

If You Don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke?

Summary : Naruto, Laki-laki yang pernah mengalami patah hati berat, merasa telah menemukan kembali arti cinta dalam diri…Sasuke. Nalurinya bergejolak, apakah ini memang jalan yang tepat baginya? Apakah dia benar-benar berani melangkah ke situ? Bagimana dengan keluarganya, orangtuanya, teman-temanya? Bisakah mereka menerima dirinya?

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 16.30 di Asakusa. Matahari sudah tidak begitu panas. Pedagang-pedagang kecil bermunculan mencari uang untuk hidup dari orang-orang yang perlu diberi makan, kebanyakan mahasiswa yang berkuliah di kota yang sering di sebut kota pelajar itu.

Saat matahari semakin malu di balik awan, Naruto dan Sakura melaju di atas Piaggio merah yang bernama Kyuubi di sepanjang jalan Asakusa. Piaggio itu adalah pemberian dari Akasuna Idate _Tou-_ san-nya saat Naruto lulus dari Senior High School.

Jalan Asakusa sore itu cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Asakusa adalah pusat kehidupan mahasiswa yang belajar di Tokyo. Disana ada toko bernama _Red Store_ yang khusus menjual alat-alat tulis, distro-distro kegemaran anak muda, segala macam tempat makan yang menjual makanan khas jepang sampai makanan _Junkfood_ , belum lagi toko-toko elektronik yang berjejer rapi disepanjang jalan.

Sore itu Naruto mengenakan _Signature-Style_ -nya yang _adortablenerd_ tapi bergaya: celana pendek katun dipadu kaus oblong, kacamata dengan frame putih susu, lengkap dengan si Wangi, tas orange kesayangannya. Tas berbahan katun yang cukup tebal yang ia beli saat pergi ke Sao Paulo dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu Naruto menghadiri pernikahan Hana, bekas editornya di sebuah majalah di Tokyo, dengan penulis asal Prancis yang kaya raya. Mereka yang cukup kenal dengan Naruto pasti tahu tas itu memiliki wangi _Issey Miyake_ yang enak. Itu bisa terjadi karena entah kapan seperempat isi parfum Naruto tumpah di dalam tas itu. Sejak saat itu Naruto bertekat untuk tidak mencuci tasnya lagi dan meninggalkan parfum di lemari di kamarnya, bukan di dalam tas.

Di dalam tas itu Naruto selalu membawa peralatan perangnya : iPond, candu untuk telinganya; dua _pack_ rokok _menthol_ , steroid saat dia harus lembur menuis; kamera Lomo, _gadget_ yang mengaktifkan _sense_ kenarsisan Naruto; PDA, meski paham betul dia bukan artis, Naruto sering lupa kapan harus mengirim _draft_ tulisannya kepada editor; _fleshdisc_ , tempat ia menyimpan tulisan-tulisanya; dan yang terakhir ponsel, _gadget_ yang menbuat Naruto selalu merasa _online_. Sering sekali Naruto harus mendaftar semua barang tadi sebelum keluar kamar. Ia bisa merasa tidak aman, apalagi nyaman kalau salah satu saja dari deretan benda itu tertinggal di kamarnya. Rasanya ada bagian yang hilang upaya eksistensinya sebagai manusia modern yang aktif dan produktif, begitu menurutnya.

Sakura menbiarkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat tertiup angin setiap kali Naruto memacu Kyuubi sedikit lebih cepat. Dan saat Naruto menambah kecepatan sedikit Sakura harus sedikit merapat pada Naruto dan berpegangan padanya. Naruto memang tidak bisa memacu Kyuubi dengan kencang di jalan Asakusa yang ramai, apalagi dengan adanya pengendara motor atau mobil yang terkadang ugal-ugalan, tapi Sakura cukup waspada dengan manuver-manuver yang sering dilakukan Naruto saat menyambangi jalan. Maneuver-manuver itu sebenarnya bisa cukup mengejutkan, mengingat hal itu sering tarjadi gara-gara kebiasaan Naruto yang sering mengobrol dengan penumpang dibelakangnya, kedua matanya yang masing-masing minus 2,5 (kiri) dan 2,0 (kanan) suka membuat Naruto tidak cukup awas dengan kondisi jalan.

Naruto berhenti dan memarkir Kyuubi di depan _shop_ yang menjual dan melayani jual-beli, reprasi, dan _service notebook_. Begitulah yang tercantum di papan yang di pasang di depan _shop_ -nya. Naruto berjalan masuk diikuti Sakura. _Shop_ itu sepi. Dari balik kaca transparan yang sekaligus menjadi pintu _shop_ itu terliaht bahwa saat itu hanya Naruto satu-satunya pelanggan.

Saju jam kemudian Naruto keluar menbawa tas lain. Tas itu berwarna hitam, kecil dan terliahat cukup _compact_. Di dalamnya ada _notebook second_ yang baru dibeli Naruto. Sakura meraih tas itu dari Naruto dan menggantungkannya di pundaknya.

Kyuubi kemudian membawa Naruto ke mall di kawasan Yamanote, bagian lain Asakusa yang juga tidak pernah berhenti beraktifitas dan sangat dinamis. Layaknya _departemen store,_ Yamanote memberikan apa saja yang dicari orang-orang yang datang ke Yamanote. Hiburan, makanan, tempat menginap, pengemis, pencuri, hingga penjaja seks.

"Lagi banyak uang ya?" tanyan Sakura saat mereka sedang menikmati _Cheese burst_ , Pizza dengan keju berlimpah yang sangat Naruto suka. Tidak heran sekarang Naruto terlihat sangat gembul, dan itu cepat terlihat dipipinya.

Naruto tersenyum, mulutnya masih mengunyah. Ia meraih segelas cola dan meneguk isinya, berusaha menghabiskan kunyahannya dengan soda itu.

"Boleh dong kasih _reward_ untuk diri sendiri." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan bibirnya masih disibukkan dengan pizza dan cola di dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak cari yang baru saja sih? Perasaan kalau kamu membeli barang pasti _second_ -an melulu, tidak ingin merasakan barang baru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Punya uangnya juga cuma segitu Saku, lagian masih bagus ini." Jawab Naruto. " _There is a second of art in second hand stuff_ …" Jelas Naruto, Lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Berarti nanti tasmu harus lebih besar, tidak mungkin kan kamu bawa _notebook_ ini di dalam si Wangi." Tambah Sakura.

"Wah kamu bener, aku belum mikirin itu." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedikit menerawang." Hari ini kamu agak aneh…tidak seperti biasanya." Selidik Naruto.

"Tidak seperti biasanya gimana? Biasanya juga aku begini."dalih Sakura dengan wajah agak panik karena memang sebenarnya dia merasa resah akan sesuatu.

"pasti ada apa-apa. Tidak mungkin kamu mau nemenin aku belanja begini kalau tidak ada apa-apa." Sergah Naruto.

"Kok kamu bicaranya gitu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ya biasanya kan begitu." Timpal Naruto.

Sakura diam menatap Naruto. Kedua mata indahnya seakan ingin berkata "Aku ingin bilang sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin apa ini saat yang tepat."

"Aku tidak suka tatapan kamu barusan." Ucap Naruto, memecahkan keheningan yang muncul antara dia dan Sakura.

Sakura masih membisu. Naruto terdiam melihat wajah pucar kakaknya itu, mencoba menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnyat terjadi dari raut Sakura. Dia mencoba mencari perubahan-perubahan yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Sakura yang tidak disadarinya. Semua suara di sekitar Naruto seakan menghilang saat dia menatap Sakura dengan konsentrasi. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan perubahan sekecil apapun. Bahkan rambut Sakura masih sama indahnya saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Naruto tahu itu karena dia pengemar perempuan-perempuan berambut panjang, indah, dan sehat.

Naruto paham bila Sakura sampai meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya, walau itu membeli perlengkapan mandi di supermarket, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sakura dan Sasori. Seperti banyak pasangan lain, hubungan Sakura dan Sasori kadang dihiasi pertengkaran. Dan saat itu terjadi, Naruto biasa memposisikan dirinya sebagai penengah. Tidak jarang Sasori bertanya pada Naruto apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mendinginkan situasi antara dia dan Sakura.

Naruto memiliki andil besar dalam hubungan Sakura dan Sasori. Bisa dibilang dialah jembatan percintaan mereka berdua. Walau sebenarnya memang hanya masalah waktu sampai Sasori bertemu dengan Sakura. _Soulmate_ itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan makcomblang-makcomblangan, kalau meraka sudah waktunya bertemu pasti bertemu, titik. Naruto percaya sekali dengan konsep satu itu.

Naruto masih ingat betul bagaimana pertemuan kakaknya itu dengan Sakura…

.

.

.

 _-Flashback-_

 _._

 _._

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terang seakan ingin menunjukkan kuasanya di atas langit Asakusa. Setelah hampir seminggu penuh hujan, sekarang sang Raja disiang hari menuntut bagiannya untuk bersinar seterang-terangnya. Siang itu benar-benar panas dan Naruto menjadi kesal karena Sasori belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.

Pagi itu tanpa tanda apa pun, Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja mogok. Karena hari itu ia harus ujian, dan dia tidak sempat melihat penyebab Kyuubi tidak mau "bangun" pagi itu. Ia terpaksa membiarkan Kyuubi "sakit" sendirian di garasi. Akibatnya, Sasori harus bangun lebih awal untuk mengantar Naruto ke kampus Sastra Inggris dan menjemput Naruto sesudah ujian.

Naruto harus mengikuti ujian terakhir untuk mengumpulkan nilai mata kuliah Sejarah Pemikiran Modern yang sangat-sangat dia benci. Sedikit Info, pada intinya mata kuliah itu membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan adanya modernitas dalam sudut pandang orang-orang yang hidup pada zaman dulu. Dan menurut Naruto, mata kuliah itu tidak masuk akal. Selain dosen pengajarnya punya kebiasaan aneh dengan menyerngitkan hidung setiap beberapa detik, jam tangan yang selau lebih cepat lima menit dari pada mahasiswa mana pun (mahasiswa yang yang telat lima menit tidak boleh ikut kuliahnya), mata kuliah itu juga cukup merepotkan. Menurut Naruto menelusuri pola pikir manusia zaman dulu amat sangat tidak penting. Siapa yang peduli apakah Oedipus akan melarikan diri dari nasib ataukah akhirnya akan betul-betul menikah dengan ibunya sendiri. Semua orang sudah tahu bagian penutup cerita itu, jadi mengapa harus repot-repot mencari tahu ada apa di balik keputusan Oedipus untuk menghindari kutukan si Orachel? Oedipus tetap menjadi buta pada akhirnya, titik. Meski begitu Naruto harus mengikuti ujian itu dan harus lulus dari mata kuliah wajib yang menurutnya sekali lagi, amat sangat tidak penting itu.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Naruto duduk sendirian di deretan kursi kayu panjang yang sering di sebut "halte" oleh anak-anak satu jurusannya. Halte itu letaknya persis di sebelah deretan kelas jurusan Naruto. Karena itu lah Halte itu sering tempat pelarian lelah para mahasiswa, termasuk Naruto sendiri, saat kuliah berakhir. Apa lagi di depan halte sederet pohon cemara yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang bersinar terang saat siang hari. Untuk mengusir bosan, sejak beberapa menit lalu Naruto sudah memanjakan telinganya dengan mendenarkan _John The Revelator_ milik _Depeche Mode_. Naruto begitu asyik dengan musik yang mengalun dan mengentak penuh distorsi di telinganya saat seseorang tiba- tiba menepuk bahunya. Sontak Naruto kaget hingga hampir menjatuhkan iPod-nya. Kaca matanya juga hampir terbang dari hidungnya. Naruto melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

Haruno Sakura. Berdiri dengan manis di hadapannya. Rambut panjang merah mudanya terkuncir rapi hingga Naruto merasa dapat meliat setiap helai rambut itu saat matahari menyinarinya. Naruto merasa teman seangkatannya itu harusnya jadi _model image_ salah satu produk perawatan rambut di televisi. Perempuan itu terlihat begitu segar dengan _cardigan_ coklat, _tee_ hijau lumut, dan _skinny jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Di pundaknya tergantung tas bahu berwarna _dutsy_ pink yang begitu _chic_.

" _Shit_.. jangan ngagetin, kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu segera duduk di depan Naruto. Halte itu memang memiliki deretan kursi yang berhadap-hadapan.

" _Sorry_ Nar, habis dari jauh kelihatannya kamu enak banget di kagetin." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku pikir penagih utang tadi." Balas Naruto dengan wajah masih _Shock_.

"Punya utang sama siapa?" timpal Sakura.

"Tidak ada sih." Balas Naruto sambil memasukkan iPod-nya ke si Wangi.

"Kamu ngapain? Ketemu dosen?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Naruto melihat Sakura membawa _draft_ skripsi yang sudah di jilid dengan sampul berwarna kuning pastel di tangan kanannya. "Ketemu dosen" adalah frase pendek paling awam buat mereka yang sedang mengurus skripsi. "Ketemu dosen" berarti jadwal mahasiswa yang bersangkutan untuk mengonsultasikan _draft_ - _draft_ skripsinya pada dosen pembimbingnya. Di jurusan Naruto setiap mahasiswa yang sedang menyusun skripsi di wajibkan untuk "setor muka" setiap dua minggu sekali dan menginformasikan perkembangan penulisan skripsi meraka pada dosen pembimbing. Seakan itu kurang aneh, setiap siswa di bekali kartu berwarna hijau yang kemudian terkenal dengan nama _Green cart_ dikalangan mahasiswa yang sedang menyusun skripsi. Green cart ini semacam kartu hadir yang harus dibawa mahasiswa saat bertemu dosen pembimbing. Menurut pihak jurusan, hal itu dilakukan untuk mengontrol mahasiswa-mahasiswa angkatan tua yang malas bertemu dosennya untuk membahas perkembangan skripsi mereka, yang kemudian cenderung lulus belakangan, bahkan dilangkahi oleh adik adik kelasnya. Sebenarnya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk sih.

"Iya nih, malas juga siang-siang gini kertemu dosen." Jawab Sakura. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain? Tumben masih beredar di kampus jam segini." Tanya Sakura.

"Lagi nungguin kakakku. Aku diantar-jemput hari ini, gara-gara motorku tiba-tiba mogok." Jawab Naruto pasrah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu _hopeless_ karena yang ditunggu tidak juga muncul.

" _How sweet_ … hari gini masih ada juga ya kakak yang mau jemput adiknya, apalagi adik bengal kayak kamu." Kata Sakura lagi.

" Udah ah, aku jadi ngerasa kayak anak kecil." Timpal Naruto.

"Kamu tuh memang anak kecil lagi, tapi di tubuh orang besar." Balas Sakura dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Aku nunggu di tempat lain aja deh, dari pada diledekin mulu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sakura kaget dan dengan cepat mencegah Naruto, walau wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah bahkan terlihat senang karena bisa menggoda Naruto.

"Bercanda Nar, gitu aja di masukin hati… _sorry_." Balas Sakura, masih dengan senyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang memang sering seperti anak kecil. "Kakak kamu kuliah di mana? Angkatan berapa?"

"Satu kampus sama kita kok, tapi dia ambil psikologi, tiga tahun di atas kita." Jawan Naruto.

"Berarti kampus utara dong?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yup. Sudah skripsi juga sebenarnya. Tapi udah dua tahun tidak maju-maju. Sibuk ngeband." Jawab Naruto lagi.

"Oh, anak band… pegang apa dia?"

"Apa yang dipegang?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan wajah mesum.

"Dasar mesum. Serius ah, dia main apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan sewot.

"Drum, dia pegang drum." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa lepas.

"Oooh, terus skripsi kamu sendiri sudah sampai mana?"

"Gak sampai mana-mana, mentok nih." Jawab Naruto cengengesan.

"Eh iya, aku dengar kamu nulis-nulis skenario gitu ya?"

"Lagi belajar nulis skenario, tepatnya." Koreksi Naruto.

" _Cool_ , jarang tuh yang nulis skenario seumuran kamu." Puji Sakura.

"Sok tau kamu." Balas Naruto dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Beneran…biasanya yang nulis skenario itu kan udah pada tua-tua."

"Iya juga sih." Timpal Naruto.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, lalu menoleh ke sekretariat jurusan yang letaknya tak jauh dari halte.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kayanya dosen pembimbingku sudah datang." Ujar Sakura.

"Sip. Jangan buru-buru lulus ya." Balas Naruto.

Sakura berlalu dari halte dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu duluan yang lulus." Sahut Sakura Sambil melangkah pergi.

Dari arah lain, Sasori berjalan mendekati Naruto di halte, tai matanya terus melihat ke perempuan yang baru saja meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menuleh ke arah langkah kaki yang sangat dikenalnya itu dan terheran-heran melihat Sasori berjalan ke arahnya tapi matanya melihat ke arah lain. Sasori lalu duduk di halte persis di depan Naruto, di tempat Sakura duduk tadi.

Naruto dan Sasori sama-sama _single._ Sasori memiliki _track_ pacaran yang aktif, dalam setahun setidaknya ada satu gadis yang dia jadikan pacar. Bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang _track_ -nya melempem, seperti kerupuk disusupin angin dan akibatnya jadi tidak enak dimakan. Sasori aktif sekali mencari "gadis itu" istilah Sasori sendiri untuk perempuan-perempuan yang hanya tatapan singat, atau pose punggung setengah turun _ala red carpet_ , mampu menggetarkan hatinya dan membuatnya tidak tidur bermalam-malam sampai dia bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel perempuan itu.

Naruto sendiri paling malas untuk _hunting-hunting_ kekasih. Naruto percaya kalau memang waktunya orang itu datang, ya datang saja. Dan kalau memang orang yang datang itu cocok dalam segala hal buat Naruto, Naruto yakin sekali akan bisa _going steady_ dengannya. Ibaratnya, Sasori adalah laki-laki yang perutnya selalu lapar dan makan apa saja yang diberikan padanya, sementara Naruto adalah laki-laki yang kalau makan pikir-pikir dulu apa yang akan dia makan.

"Nar, siapa perempuan tadi? Manis juga…Kamu kok punya teman manis tidak cerita-cerita?" Tanya Sasori sambil terus mancari-cari sisa bayangan Sakura yang masih bisa dia ikuti dengan matanya.

"Manis-manis emang kue?" Jawab Naruto sewot sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Maksudku, ternyata temanmu ada juga yang manis. Kenalin ke aku… ya? Ya? Ya?" desak Sasori.

"Aku kenal sih, tapi gak akrab." Tambah Naruto."Bagian akrab-mengakrabi itu urusanku, kamu kenalin aja aku ke dia." Pinta Sasori lagi.

"Udah ah.., perempuan terus diurusin. Skripsimu tuh kerjain! Di tarik ke Kyoto baru tahu rasa. Kalau zaman dulu, laki-laki seumuran kamu itu sudah menikah dan punya anak satu." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ayolah Nar, kamu kan tahu aku tidak tahan gak pacaran walau itu cuma satu semester? Kamu juga tahu kan, aku akan lulus tidak lama lagi? Aku perlu pendamping kelulusan Nar. Aneh kan, kelulusan difoto bareng kamu?"Sambung Sasori.

"Kelulusan? Skripsi kamu aja baru sampai bab berapa sih? Hah? Hah?" Tanya Naruto gencar.

"Yakin deh Nar, kalau ada perempuan itu November ini aku bakalan lulus, pasti."Sahut Sasori.

 _Tou-san_ memang sudah sudah memberi ultimatum pada Sasori. Kalau dalam satu tahun kedepan Sasori tetap tidak mampu menuntaskan skripsinya, dia akan di tarik ke Kyoto dan harus mengurus restoran milik keluarga di sana. Untuk Sasori yang sangat mencintai kebabasan, itu jadi momok baginya.

"Yahhh…kok pergi?aku belum tahu nama perempuan tadi Nar…Nar!"Sasori mengejar adiknya yang sudah berjalan duluan di lorong kampus tepat di sebelah halte. Dia terus memohon-mohon pada Naruto untuk dikenalkan dengan Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto meraih ponselnya dari dalam _pouch_ Louis Vuitton di tasnya dan memberikanya pada Sasori. Wajah Sasori terlihat begitu senang, dia merangkul adiknya dengan paksa. Naruto memberontak melepaskan diri. Lalu keduanya menghilang di ujung lorong. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar mereka berbicara. Hingga akhirnya suara keduanya hilang di ujung lorong, sepertinya panas siang itu yang kemudian menjadi sedikit redam saat awan menutup garangnya matahari.

Setelah beberapa telepon misterius, proses kenalan, puluhan pesan singkat, dan beberapa kencan, dua bulan kemudian Sakura dan Sasori resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha!

Kyu akhirnya bisa update juga~ _#HugReaders_

Padahal chap ini harusnya selesai minggu kemarin pas ultah kyu, tapi apalah daya karena kyu kadang suka males ngetik jadi mundur seminggu dari jadwal update XD _#Gomen_

Chap ini kyu bagi jadi 2 part karena terlalu panjang wordsnya. Chap ini juga masih focus ke konfliknya SasoSaku, jadi bagi yang menunggu moment SasuNaru diharap bersabar, mungkin beberapa chap lagi moment SasuNarunya akan muncul XD…

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/


	3. Chapter 2 : Why Did You Leave Me? Part 2

Un Homme Et Une Femme

Chapter 2 : Why Did You Leave Me? Part 2

Author : KyuElf-SooHee

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Warning : OOC, typos, Gaje, Don't Bash or Flame.

If You Don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke?

Summary : Naruto, Laki-laki yang pernah mengalami patah hati berat, merasa telah menemukan kembali arti cinta dalam diri…Sasuke. Nalurinya bergejolak, apakah ini memang jalan yang tepat baginya? Apakah dia benar-benar berani melangkah ke situ? Bagimana dengan keluarganya, orangtuanya, teman-temanya? Bisakah mereka menerima dirinya?

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Naruto, masih menantikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Waktu memang terasa berjalan begitu lambat saat kita menunggu sesuatu. Itu juga yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Imajinasi liar Naruto tiba-tiba bangun. Dia membayangkan dirinya bangkit dari kursi, duduk di meja yang memisahkan dia dan Sakura, lalu menampar pipi Sakura berkali-kali sekeras mungkin supaya perempuan itu mau bicara. Lalu Naruto membayangkan dirinya mengambil gelas cola Sakura dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah gadis itu, kemudian menamparnya lagi. Seperti adegan dalam film-film saat seorang agen rahasia disiksa pihak musuh untuk mengorek rahasia yang di simpan rapat-rapat oleh si agen. Tapi usaha itu tetap tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Naruto bangun dari imajinasinya.

" _Nii-san_ nyakitin kamu?" Tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian. Mulutnya masih saja sibuk mengunyah.

Sakura tetap diam. Meski begitu, matanya masih melihat Naruto. Tatapan itu membuat Naruto bingung. Tatapan itu bisa berarti iya, bisa juga tidak. Naruto semakin bingung. Dan saat bingung seperti itu, Naruto punya satu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa lepas yaitu memoyongkan mulutnya. Itu tanda Naruto sedang berpikir keras.

Sakura menarik nafas. Dalam dan panjang.

" _Nii-san_ mulai main tangan?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Kepalanya merunduk dan memelankan suaranya. "Bicara dong Saku. Kalau kamu gak bicara, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa masalahnya? Bagaimana aku bisa nolong kamu?" kejar Naruto lagi.

Naruto gerah. Ia semakin penasaran, dan rasa penasaranya semakin menggunung. Seperti gatal yang _pingin_ banget di garuk tapi gak tahu gatalnya di mana. Seperti jerawat yang _pingin_ dipencet, tapi semua orang bilang JANGAN PENCET. Mulut Naruto pun semakin monyong.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku putus sama _Nii-san_ mu, Nar?" Ujar Sakura cepat. Mulutnya segera terkunci rapat, kedua mata indahnya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto tercengang. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kalimat "Oh Cuma itu." Ekspresinya yang begitu tinggi langsung runtuh saat itu juga.

 _Dan gunung berapi itu pun akhirnya meletus juga._

Naruto diam saja. Dia terlihat cukup tenang. Mulutnya sudah tidak monyong lagi. Ia sudah bebas dari beban penasaran itu. Seperti gatal yang akhirnya sudah bisa digaruk dan rasanya lega banget, seperti jerawat yang akhirnya dipencet juga biar pun sudah dilarang. Naruto kembali fokus dengan kunyahannya. Dia meraih gelas colanya dan meminum isinya.

"Ya kalau kamu mau putus, bilang saja langsung sama orangnya, masa sama aku?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Nar…" Sahut Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

 _Ternyata gunung berapi itu belum memuntahkan laharnya sepenuhnya._

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang putus ke Sasori." Jawab Sakura yang memulai keheningan lain.

' _Aneh'_ , pikir Naruto. Manusia mana yang gak bisa bilang bilang putus pada pasangannya kalau memang salah satu sudah bosan, mulai _abusive_ , atau sudah menemukan satu, dua, tiga, empat atau bahkan lima PIL atau WIL? Semua ini jelas tidak bagus.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bisa bilang putus ke Sasori?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura membisu kembali. Mata indahnya menebar pandangan ke sudut-sudut lain mall itu. Tempat mereka makan saat ini memang cukup terekspos ke seluruh bagian mall. Naruto dan Sakura bisa melihat seluruh _shop_ dan _counter_ di mall itu, dan sebaliknya, semua manusia yang ada di mall itu pasti bisa melihat Naruto dan Sakura di situ.

"Kamu mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang ini…" ucap Sakura.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar Sakura lebih jelas. Mall itu tanpa mereka sadari semakin ramai saat sore. Dari suara para pengunjung mall yang semakin keras membuat mereka berdua pun harus berbicara sedikit lebih keras agar bisa terdengar. Naruto menyipit-nyipitkan kedua mata biru jernih bagaikan batu shapirenya itu seakan ingin mengatakan "Bilang apa…?" dalam diamnya.

"Dari dulu, kalau pacaran aku tidak pernah bilang putus." ujar Sakura pelan.

Kedua mata Naruto semakin sipit. Ia menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ada pertanyaan lain yang muncul dalam kepala Naruto dan perlu dijawab Sakura tanpa Naruto perlu mengutarakan pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras. "Jangan bercanda ah…"

"Aku… tipe perempuan yang tidak bisa bilang putus pada pasangannya, Nar." Jelas Sakura lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia pasti akan bingung bila diminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Naruto jelas tidak puas dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Tapi kenap tidak bisa? Dan sebenarnya alasannya kenapa? _Well_ , aku tahu kalian terkadang bertengkar, tapi habis itu semuanya adem lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tapi sekarang Naruto bisa bertanya dengan lebih santai. Ada satu jerawat yang sudah matang sisa dua lagi yang harus Naruto pencet dan keluarkan "matanya".

"Kamu itu aneh, kalau kamu memang punya alasan kuat untuk putus dari Sasori, ya kamu punya hak dong untuk bilang putus…" tambah Naruto. Kali ini ia ingin penjelasan lengkap dan masuk akal dari jawaban Sakura. Rasa _nervous_ sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuh Naruto pelan-pelan, dan Naruto tidak suka persaan itu. Naruto merasa geram dan _excited_ pada saat bersamaan. Adrenalin mengalir kencang karena keingintahuannya.

Tindakan yang Naruto tahu saat ini paling manjur untuk meredan perasaan gelisahnya itu hanya satu: merokok.

Ia mengeluarkan satu _pack_ rokok _menthol_ -nya dari si Wangi. Mengambil sebatang, lalu menyulut dan menghisapnya. "Pernyataan kamu yang aneh itu bikin aku _nervous_ …aneh kamu yang mau putus, kok aku yang gugup gini? Seharusnya gak seberat ini kan?" Ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatan merokoknya.

"Begini Nar…" kata Sakura kemudian. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi setiap kali aku merasa hubunganku dengan seseorang harus selesai, aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus menghancurkan perasaan orang itu…termasuk Sasori…aku tidak bisa." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto diam dan menyimak. Mulutnya saat ini sibuk melakukan dua hal: mengunyah sisa-sisa pizza dan merokok.

"Jadi, aku tunggu sampai dia yang bilang putus." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Terus kalau tuh laki-laki ngerasa nyaman banget, dan dia tidak merasa sudah merugikan kamu, dan tidak sadar-sadar juga…kamu tidak bakal putus dong?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil terus menghisap rokoknya. Sebatang rokok _menthol_ sudah hampir habis, dan sepertinya Naruto akan melanjutkan ke batang selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menyusun strategi supaya akhirnya dia bilang putus." Jawab Sakura.

"Strategi?" ujar Naruto sambil memadamkan punting rokoknya yang sudah habis.

"Aku akan bikin laki-laki itu ngerasa tidak nyaman dengan aku. Bagaimana pun caranya, yang penting lama-kelamaan akhirnya dia gerah juga." Jawab Sakura cepat.

Naruto diam. " _You are one weird girl…_ " ujar Naruto, tersenyum geli.

"Dan kamu harus bantu aku Nar…" tambah Sakura lagi sambil menatap Naruto, seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen dengan tatapan _puppy Eyes_.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Naruto. Ia mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres di sana, matanya menyorot penuh ragu pada Sakura.

"Kamu kan adiknya, kamu pasti tahu Sasori sensitive dengan hal apa. Tidak suka apa, dari situ kita bisa tahu cara membuat Sasori tidak suka lagi dengan aku." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan lotre dan akan menjadi orang kaya raya.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalimat itu bisa keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura yang indah. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Dan ternyata memang bukan, Sakura memang benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Sebantar, sebentar… sebelumnya aku ingin bilang aku tidak percaya barusan kamu bicara seperti itu. Kamu dangkal sekali _sayang…_ Satu, kamu pikir cinta itu permainan _game_ , sampai kamu putus saja perlu strategi? Dua, kok kamu yakin sekali aku mau bantuin kamu? Kamu tidak tahu kan waktu terakhir kalian bertengkar Sasori seperti orang mabuk, disapa tidak mau, dibelikan makanan tidak dimakan, padahal biasanya dia rakus banget, diajak ngobrol juga manyun? Baru bertengkar saja begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu minta putus? Bisa-bisa dia loncat dari jembatan. Kalau gitu yang repot siapa? Aku harus bilang apa sama _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ di Kyoto? Anak pertama mereka yang paling mereka sayangi, well tentu saja mereka sayang sama aku juga, melompat dari jembatan karena pacarnya, PACARNYA, mengatur strategi supaya dia mau diputusin…dan strategi itu disusun bersama sang adik… Ketiga, dan yang paling tidak masuk akal, kamu itu sudah lama pacaran dengan Sasori, seharusnya kamu tahu hal-hal yang dia tidak suka, yang dia benci…" sembur Naruto tanpa henti. Saat berhenti dikalimat terakhir, Naruto baru sadar suaranya barusan begitu indah dalam nada tinggi sampai semua orang di restoran pizza itu memandang ke arah meraka berdua.

Sakura melihat sekeliling dan menebar senyum miris seakan ingin mengatakan. "Maaf teman saya memang agak sedikit mengalami gangguan… Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan kembali aktivitas anda sebelum ganguan ini terjadi." Ke semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Akhirnya semua orang kembali menurus makanan masing-masing dan aktivitas di restoran pizza itu kembali seperti sediakala walau pun sebagian dari meraka terlihat mengumpat sendiri. Mereka berusaha melupakan bahwa barusan ada gelombang penuh amarah dalam nada minor yang memenuhi udara. Naruto memang sering lupa suaranya tidak serendah orang lain. Banyak yang bilang Naruto itu mirip TOA berjalan.

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan diri ke Sakura.

"Lagian adik mana yang membuat plot licik dengan pacar kakaknya supaya kakaknya dan si pacar putus? Adik macam apa aku jadinya, hah? Hah?" sambung Naruto sepelan mungkin.

Sakura juga mendekatkan diri ke Naruto. Dia sadar dirinya tidak perlu membuat keributan seperti yang dibuat Naruto barusan.

"Tapi kamu kan TIDAK perlu histeris seperti tadi!" ucap Sakura tidak kalah pelan, tapi tetap menekankan protesnya. Setelah insiden yang dibuat Naruto tadi, Sakura tidak mau mereka berdua diusir dari retoran itu. Tidak ada dalam sejarah orang diusir dengan tidak hormat dari Pizza Hut. Bisa-bisa mereka di- _black list_ dan tidak akan di layani di Pizza Hut mana pun.

Keduanya lalu memutuskan menunda pembicaraan ini dan keluar dari restoran, tentunya setelah membayar semua yang mereka makan. Mereka berjalan menelusuri trotoar toko sepanjang jalan Yamanote. Setelah berjalan hampi sepuluh menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampai di _Mirota Store_ , sebuah pusat belanja yang menawarkan oleh-oleh khas Asakusa yang sangat variatif, mulai hiasan, pajangan, pakaian, pakaian khas jepang, sepatu, tas dan pernak-pernik lain.

Ketika keduanya melangkah masuk ke toko yang lumayan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi itu, Naruto dan Sakura segera di sambut oleh suara musik klasik yang diputar di VCD player di sudut selatan toko (orang Asakusa lebih suka menggunakan arah mata angin dari pada kanan atau kiri untuk menunjukkan arah.) pewangi ruangan lembut beraroma _sandalwood_ yang memenuhi ruangan, suara pajangan bambu yang di mainkan air, bunyinya khas dan kata Naruto sangat menenangkan hati dan seorang wanita paruh baya berkimono berwarna gelap yang melayani di bagian penitipan. Naruto sering sekali tidak mau menitipkan si Wangi dan langsung ngeloyor masuk. Toh para pencuri atau calon pencuri memang tidak akan bisa mencuri di toko ini, mengingat pegawai yang bertugas cukup banyak dan tersebar di setiap sudut toko.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan pelan melihat sekeliling toko, Naruto terlihat bersemangat.

"Kita ingin mencari apa di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gantungan bambu untuk pintu kamarku. Dan juga aroma terapi." Jawab Naruto, matanya terus menginspeksi pernak pernik yang dia lewati.

"Kamu kemarin dapat bayaran dari menulis apa sih? Sepertinya kamu tidak berhenti belanja?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Dia sendiri terpikat beberapa miniatur warna-warni yang harganya cukup murah. Naruto berdiri didekatnya, melihat beberapa miniatur pedang samurai yang terbuat dari perak. Miniatur pedang itu lumayan mahal, apalagi yang di letakkan di dalam kotak kaca dan memiliki detail khusus. Naruto melihat sambil mengurut-urut dada.

"Aku dapat tawaran menulis untuk film pendek. Belum tentu diproduksi sih, tapi skenarionya sudah dibeli." Jawab Naruto sementara matanya tidak lepas dari tumpukan pernak-pernik dari kayu. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kita belum selesai dengan persoalanmu." Lanjut Naruto sambil memegang beberapa pernak-pernik kayu. Ia tertarik pada topeng kayu ukuran kecil yang sedang diamatinya dari dekat. "Asal kamu tidak keberatan memberitahukan semua ini kepadaku." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Yang jelas aku tidak bisa memaksakan hubungan ini lagi, Naru…aku semakin tidak nyaman dengan Sasori." Jawab Sakura Kali ini dia tidak mengamati pernak-pernik apa pun, matanya menebar ke pengunjung-pengunjug lain yang juga sedang berbelanja.

"Kamu tidak nyaman, ragu atau bosan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kurasa gabungan dari semua itu." Ujar Sakura akhirnya dengan pelan.

"Aku pikir kalian benar-benar nyaman satu sama lain." Sahut Naruto. Kali ini perhatiannya juga terarah ke dua perempuan Korea yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan Sakura, berbicara dalam bahasa Korea dan sesekali tertawa itu.

"Aku dan Sasori mempunyai prinsip yang berbeda. Dan aku rasa sia-sia saja kalau aku mempertahankan hubungan ini." Ujar Sakura mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari dua perempuan Korea yang sekarang sudah bergerak ke lemari pajangan lain.

Naruto bergerak menuju lemari pajang berikutnya. Matanya melihat ke sudut-sudut lain toko itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri seorang pegawai di situ. Laki-laki yang dari wajahnya mungkin baru sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu memakai anting-anting di telinga kanan dan rambutnya mengkilap denga _gel_ rambut. Seperti pegawai lainnya di toko itu, dia juga mengenakan kemeja berwarna gelap. Dua kancing atasnya tidak terkancing sehingga siapa pun bisa mengintip apa yang ada di balik seragam itu. Dia tersenyum ramah melihat Naruto.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya ramah kepada Naruto.

"Saya mencari aroma terapi, kemarin-kemarin rasanya masih ada di sini." Ujar Naruto, matanya masih terus melihat ke sekeliling mencari benda yang ia maksud. Si pegawai menyimak dengan serius. "Sama anu…hmm, gantungan bambu ada di mana ya?" sambung Naruto lagi. Kedua matanya masih tetap mencari.

"Oh… kalau itu ada di lantai dua , tuan." Jawab si pegawai ramah.

"Di lantai dua ya? Ya sudah. Saya ke sana saja. _Thanks_." Jawab Naruto datar.

Naruto dan Sakura lalu meninggalkan si pegawai yang masih terus tersenyum itu menuju lantai dua. Sakura menoleh ke arah si pegawai dan tersenyum sendiri. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada laki-laki itu.

"Nar, pegawai itu ngeliatin kamu terus tuh." Ucap Sakura pelan sementara kakinya terus menapaki anak tangga.

Naruto yang diajak bicara cuek saja sambil terus melangkah menuju lemari pajang pertama yang dia liat di lantai dua itu. Ia terus berjalan ke lemari pajang berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi. Sakura terus mengikuti Naruto.

" _He's checking on you_." Bisik Sakura.

"Aku tahu dia ngeliatin aku terus, karena itu aku tidak mau melihat dia langsung. Entar aku dikira nanggepin lagi." Sahut Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri. "Aku dengar kamu memang suka dengan laki-laki, kenapa kamu tidak ajak kenalan saja?" lanjut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dan terus mengikuti ke mana Naruto melangkah.

"Merepotkan." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Oke, sekarang _what if_ saja deh. _What if you ARE gay, what kinda a guy that drolls you the most?_ " Sakura iseng bertanya.

"Kalau aku jadi _gay_ , aku cuma akan suka dengan satu laki-laki dalam hidupku." Jawab Naruto.

"Jujur saja dengan aku Naruto. Lebih menarik mana, melihat pria memakai celana renang atau perempuan pakai _thong_? Kalau dilihat-lihat kayaknya kamu memang suka sama batangan juga." Ujar Sakura dengan bernada menyelidik.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kamu manis loh. Jelek tidak, _cute_ pasti, pintar iya. Banyak loh perempuan yang membicarakan kamu di kampus. _They admire you_. Tapi ternyata penggemar kamu yang laki-laki juga ada ya." Lanjut Sakura lagi. Kali ini Sakura tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras.

"Kok tidak ada satu pun dari perempuan yang kamu maksud bicara ke aku langsung?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya kamunya sih, susah disentuh…makanya, kalau gaul jangan hanya dengan yang suka _clubbing_ saja. Dengan metro-metro aja. Yang lain kan juga mau bicara sama kamu Nar." Lanjut Sakura. Kali ini dia sudah bisa sedikit menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tuh namanya gaul dengan orang-orang itu saja. Aku selalu terbuka dengan siapa saja yang mau bicara dengan aku. Merekanya saja yang malas kenalan. Kalau tak kenal mana bisa sayang?" dalih Naruto. "Eh kok malah jadi bicara tentang aku sih? Seharusnya sekarang kamu yang bicara. _You have an issue here_." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

" _You have one, too._ " Ujar Sakura pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sasori sayang sama kamu Saku, dan dari yang aku lihat, dia sudah berusaha berubah lebih baik demi kamu." Tambah Naruto lagi. Matanya masih memindai lemari pajangan di kiri dan kanannya.

Sakura yang mendengan itu hanya bisa diam dan mau tidak mau jadi memikirkan usaha-usaha Sasori untuk tetap mempertahankan cinta mereka. Tapi di hatinya, masih tetap menyimpan keraguan dan hasrat untuk tetap bersatu.

Naruto kemudian melihat aromaterapi yang dia cari disalah satu lemari pajang. Cukup banyak variasi di sana. Dia memilih wewangian yang ada di lemari pajang di depannya. Dari semua jenis yang ada, Naruto lebih menyukai minyak aromaterapi yang harus dipanaskan dengan lilin khusus agar wanginya menyebar. Naruto mengaku dia lebih rileks saat menulis ditemani wewangian aromaterapi yang dipasang di kamarnya.

"Tapi kalau kamu pikir itu belum cukup ya itu hakmu, yang pacaran kan kalian. Aku hanya mengatakan pendapat sebagai adiknya Sasori. Jujur saja, aku senang kalian bisa _jalan_ berdua . _Nii-san_ banyak berubah." Sambung Naruto.

Naruto benar. Sejak Sasori dan Sakura resmi berpacaran, Sasori jadi lebih sering bangun pagi karena dia tahu Sakura paling tidak suka laki-laki yang suka bangun siang atau bahkan tidak bisa dibangunkan saat tidur. Dan _molor_ adalah salah satu kelemahan Sasori. Sasori itu _pelor_ , nempel sedikit langsung _molor._

Sasori juga orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Jadi apapun yang dia buat, dia selalu terlambat. Untuk kelemahan Sasori yang ini Naruto juga pernah merasakannya. Dua semester lalu Naruto dan Sasori harus kembali ke Asakusa setelah liburan panjang di Kyoto. Karena Sasori hilang entah ke mana, keduanya terlambat ke stasiun dan akhirnya ketinggalan kereta. Untung saja setelah Naruto merayu wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di bagian tiket, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa naik kereta pertama besok paginya tanpa dikenai biaya tambahan. Nah, Sasori sering membuat Sakura kesal karena terlambat saat mereka akan pergi kencan, tapi belakangan sifat terlambat Sasori sudah jauh berkurang.

Namun ada satu hal yang paling Naruto suka dari semua perubahan itu, yaitu Sasori jadi selalu ingat mandi. Dulu, mandi buat Sasori seperti kemewahan. Entah kenapa, tapi dulu Sasori memang manusia yang frekuensi mandinya dalam seminggu dapat dihitung dengan jari-jari satu tangan saja. Dan semenjak berpacaran dengan Sakura, Sasori bukan hanya mandi dua kali sehari, tapi juga tidak lupa absen dari yang namanya parfum.

"Dengan keadaan kami berdua, aku dan _Nii-san_ mu sekarang… kami akan susah untuk menyatukan perbedaan kami sampai yang sekecil-kecilnya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan mata menerawang. Matanya menatap lurus dan kosong ke lantai toko itu.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap wajah Sakura, lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Naruto menarik nafas, panjang dan dalam.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh, Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit _clueless_.

"Maksudku, kalia berdua kan baru jalan sebentar… apa tidak terlalu jauh dan terlau cepat untuk memikirkan masa depan? _Come_ _on_ , nikmatin dululah." Sambung Naruto. "Kamu ingin buru-buru menikah ya?"

"Asal! Bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak berfikir yang jauh-jauh Nar, tapi… Entahlah, Nar… aku bingung." Ujar Sakura pelan. "Aku sering seperti ini kalau hubungan yang aku jalani sudah berasa tidak jelas mau dibawa ke mana. Aku mulai merasa agak _secure_ , tahukan maksudku?" sambung Sakura.

" _You complete him_ , itu yang aku lihat." Ucap Naruto pelan namun serius. Biasanya dia memang tidak bisa serius, selalu bercanda, cengengesan, tapi untuk yang satu ini ia enggan untuk main-main.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam. Dilema besar sekarang sedang bertiup seperti badai yang berputar dengan sangat kencang di kepalanya.

Sakura tahu Naruto tidak pernah bisa serius, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak melihat Naruto yang biasanya. Kali ini dia melihat Naruto yang betul-betul paham apa yang ia bicarakan dan serius dengan kata-katannya.

"Ah, jangan sok Jerry Maguire deh." Kata Sakura.

" _GOD, you're still twenty something_ …" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terlihat begitu memikirkan perkataannya Naruto. Ia begitu terbawa dalam romantisme percintaan yang akan dia akhiri hanya karena perasaan tidak _secure_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Naruto begitu yakin Sakura pasti akan mengubah keputusannya.

Namun seperti kaset tua yang terlalu sering di putar yang tiba-tiba kusut dan membuat suara yang meliuk-liuk hingga akhirnya pita kaset itu bener-benar putus, begitulah perubahan perasaan Sakura kemudian. Kemudian berubah, Sakura merasakan _super ekstra gravity_ , yang membuatnya tidak rela perasaannya dipermainkan kalimat penuh romantisasi Naruto.

Sakura seperti menemukan pencerahan. Mata indahnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu terliat sayu dan penuh keputusasaan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh determinasi.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Kamu tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku Naru." ucap Sakura penuh ketegasan pada setiap kata yang dia keluarkan.

Naruto kaget. Dia heran dengan emosi Sakura yang begitu fluktuatif.

"Aku pikir kita berdua sangat tahu kalau hubunganku dan Sasori tidak akan lama." Sambung Sakura dengan semangat yang sama.

"Kok bisa gitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menyelidik. Ia berfikir motif Sakura untuk putus tidak jelas dan patut dicurigai.

"Hubunganku dan Sasori itu seperti penantian yang sia-sia Nar, seperti…seperti minyak dan air, sangat tidak mungkin." Jelas Sakura.

"Alasan kamu itu terlalu biasa. Semua pesohor di _Infotainment_ juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama kalau tiba-tiba putus dengan pasangannya." Tukas Naruto.

Sakura diam sesaat. "Dia tahu kita berbeda, dia tahu aku selalu mengatasi semua perbedaan itu, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikit pun dia menghargai usaha-usahaku itu Nar…" kata Sakura. "Aku Lelah…"

"Terus, dulu kok kamu mau terima dia?" Sahut Naruto.

Sakura diam sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa menolak laki-laki yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan aku, Nar." Jawab Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah apa yang ingin dia coba sembunyikan.

" _Nice_ … terus sekarang kamu ingin menghancurkan hati _Nii-san_ ku, begitu? _Such a heartbreaker you are_." Timpal Naruto pelan.

Sakura diam. Dia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sakura melihat Naruto dengan intens. "Naru, aku sayang Sasori, tapi Sasori melihat hidup ini terlalu santai dan dia menyukai hidup yang gitu-gitu saja. Aku tidak seperti itu Nar. Aku ingin mencari tantangan. Aku ingin keluar melihat dunia." Sambung Sakura.

"Dan lagi, kamu tahu kan, bukan hanya itu perbedaan kami? Kami memiliki perbedaan yang lain. Kamu tahu maksudku kan Nar?" lanjut Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan pelan.

Kata-kata terakhir Sakura membuat Naruto merasa seluruh isi ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang seperti terhisap dalam lubang hitam dengan daya tarik amat kuat dan akhirnya membuat ruangan itu menjadi _spece_ putih kosong yang luas, dan hanya ada Sakura dan dia di sana. Dan dalam kekosongan itu kalimat Sakura semakin bergema dengan keras.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, Naru." ucap Sakura. "Kalau kami tidak berpisah sekarang, sedihnya akan semakin dalam…" tambah Sakura.

Naruto tahu benar apa yang Sakura maksudkan. Tapi dia tetap merasa tidak puas, ia berpikir bahwa setiap anak sungai pasti akan mengalir ke sungai yang lebih besar, dan perbedaan pasti memiliki cara untuk disamakan. Mengapa harus menyerah pada kenyataan hidup? Manusia memang memiliki _fate_ , tapi dia juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk bisa mengubah _destiny_ -nya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu pribadi, tapi… apa kamu bahagia dengan Sasori?" Tanya Naruto. " _pernah_ merasa bahagia dengan Sasori?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sakura menoleh kembali pada Naruto. "Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau Sasori berbeda… lalu semuanya berubah…"

Naruto menekuk alis. "Berubah?"

"Semuanya tiba-tiba tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya." Jawab Sakura lagi. Dia kembali diam sesaat. "Kalau aku tidak melepaskan dia sekarang, aku takut nanti aku tidak bisa melepaskan dia." Lanjut Sakura.

"Bararti kamu sekarang kamu siap ngelepasin dia?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab. "Aku pikir dari pada semuanya berlarut-larut dan akhirnya membuat sakit di kemudian hari, lebih baik kami…"

Sebelum kalimat Sakura selesai, Naruto memotong. "Kalau kamu memang perlu membuktikan itu, buktikan sendiri."

"Maksud kamu?"Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya kamu ragu, kan?" timpal Naruto.

Dari tatapannya kepada Sakura, Naruto terlihat cukup mengerti dilema yang dihadapi Sakura saat ini. Dalam hubungan yang penuh perbedaan, seseorang wajar untuk merasa ragu dan merasa hubungan itu tidak akan berhasil. Dalam hubungan ketika si perempuan memiliki ambisi yang tak terbatas melihat dunia dan si laki-laki tidak berpikir jauh dan macam-macam, keraguan menjadi nama tengahnya.

Tak ada lagi kalimat yang keluaar dari bibir Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto sudah memilih aromaterapi yang akan dia beli. Lalu dia berjalan turun kelantai satu menyusul Sakura yang sudah mendahuluinya. Aroma cendana yang lembut cendana memenuhi ruangan toko. Suara musik klasik dari VCD _player_ masih terus terdengar. Suara hiasan bambu memecahkan keheningan setiap beberapa saat benda itu bersentuhan dengan air. Si pegawai beranting hitam dengan rambut mengkilapnya sudah tidak terlihat. Wanita paruh baya dengan kimono gelap berdiri mengamati setiap kendaraan yang melintas di depan toko souvenir itu. Langit berubah menjadi gelap awan-awan berkumpul menjadi satu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai~ \\(^o^)/

Chapter ini masih fokus masalah SasoSaku jadi yang menunggu Sasuke muncul kyu akan berikan kalian pelukan selamat karena chap depan Sasu akan menampakkan batang hidungnya _#Pelukreaders_

Jadi bersiaplah kalian yang setia menunggu moment SasuNaru~

Dan mungkin Chapter depan akan sedikit telat update karena kyu sudah mulai masuk kuliah…kyu agak tegang karena di hari pertama masuk dunia perkuliahan yang pastinya beda banget sama masa waktu di sekolah…

Dan soal typo yang masih bertebaran kyu minta maaf _ne~ #bow_

 _#AllRight_ , ayooo~ saatnya membalas review…

arashilovesn: sippp~ chap depan ada sasunaru kok…

Neko-Chan: wahh makasih ternyata ada yang tertarik dengan fic kyu yang gaje ini ^^… Sakura bukan penggangu hubungan sasunaru kok tenang saja, disini kyu bikin si sakura jadi makcoblang'nya sasunaru~

Kuro SNL: chap depan sudah ada moment sasunaru kok di harap bersabar :)

michhazz: ne chingu di sini naru adiknya sasori dan naru juga berkacamata… biar sama dengan kyu XD soal arti judul fic ini artinya 'seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan'…wah gomawoo chingu udah ngucapin buat kyu _#bow_

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/

.

.

.

Review Please~?


	4. Chapter 3:There Just Remains Of Our Love

Un Homme Et Une Femme

Chapter 3 : There Just Remains Of Our Love Part 1

Author : KyuElf-SooHee

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Warning : OOC, typos, Gaje, Don't Bash or Flame.

If You Don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke?

Summary : Naruto, Laki-laki yang pernah mengalami patah hati berat, merasa telah menemukan kembali arti cinta dalam diri…Sasuke. Nalurinya bergejolak, apakah ini memang jalan yang tepat baginya? Apakah dia benar-benar berani melangkah ke situ? Bagimana dengan keluarganya, orangtuanya, teman-temanya? Bisakah mereka menerima dirinya?

.

.

.

Malam menaungi langit Asakusa. Hujan turun rintik-rintik dan cukup mengganggu penglihatan para pengendara kendaraan bermotor. Hujan di Asakusa memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Siang yang panas bisa berakhir dengan malam yang hujan. Kadang-kadang malah akan hujan seharian. Makin malam ternyata hujan semakin deras.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di kedai kopi, _Coffe shop_ di kawasan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan Yamanote. _Coffe shop_ ini sudah cukup lama menjadi langganan Sasori dan Naruto. Entah sudah berapa ratus malam pernah mereka habiskan di sana menyambangi malam, melihat tayangan TV gratis, menikmati layanan _hot spot_ , sambil merenungi nasib masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di _Coffee shop_ mungil nan nyaman itu. Selain sofa warna merah hati hanya ada tidak lebih dari sepuluh set meja dan beberapa kursi kayu di sana.

Malam ini kedai kopi cukup ramai, semua meja dan kursi terisi penuh. Pelanggan tetap kedai kopi kebanyakan masih kuliah, tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto semakin sering melihat para eksekutif muda di sini, juga beberapa ekspat. Beberapa calon tamu malah pergi karena melihat tidak ada meja lagi untuk mereka. Terkadang ada tamu yang sambil menunggu kursi kosong terpaksa melakukan _standing party_ dadakan.

Di meja Naruto dan Sakura terlihat satu gelas _hot chocolate_ yang dihidangkan dalam _mug_ putih berukuran _medium_ yang isinya sudah diminum sebagia, satu gelas _orange Floyd_ , menu pilihan Naruto yang berupa, _blended ice_ dengan susu, sirup _orange_ , dan _punch_ di dalamnya. Naruto memang suka minuman dingin walaupun hari hujan. Selain itu ada dua piring _French fries_ rasa keju, satu _pack_ rokok _menthol_ , dan asbak. Naruto sedang asyik di dunia Internet dengan _notebook_ barunya sambil menghisap rokoknya, sedangkan Sakura melihat tayangan di TV yang diletakkan tepat di atas bar. Para _barista_ terlihat sibuk meracik minuman di bar. Semua tamu asyik dengan topik mereka masing-masing, begitu juga Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku harus menyibukkan diri Nar, agar Sasori tidak curiga…kalau semakin lama aku semakin sibuk, pasti ada jarak, ngerti kan kau?" Sakura menyambung diskusi.

Naruto sibuk dengan _notebook_ -nya. Seperti biasa, sibuk di Frendster. Telunjuk kanan Naruto bergerak di atas _touch pad_. Matanya terfokus pada monitor, tapi dia sudah mempunyai argumen untuk Sakura. Walaupun sebagian pikiran Naruto begitu senang bisa meng- _update account_ Friendster-nya (ada sensasi tersendiri saat melihat jumlah teman di friend list-mu bertambah), tapi dia juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sasori bila tahu kekasihnya sedang berkonspirasi dengan adiknya untuk menyusun rencana terlicik abad ini.

"Terus kalau kau sibuk, kamu pikir dia tidak meminta penjelasan?" suara Naruto datar tapi tetap menekankan tanda Tanya di akhir kalimatnya. Jarinya mengklik foto seorang teman baru yang meng- _invite_ -nya di _network_ -nya. "Dia pasti bertanya kepadaku Saku, kenapa kau begini, kenapa kau begitu." Suaranya tetap datar, dan kedua matanya melihat dengan cermat siapa teman barunya di _network_ -nya itu. "Susah punya kakak yang kekasihnya adalah temanmu sendiri. Kalau ada masalah sedikit saja, nanyanya macam-macam, seperti aku tahu semua jawabannya saja. Ah si Yuta!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Siapa si Yuta?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Temanku di Tokyo, dia DJ." Jawab Naruto sambil tetap menatap layar _notebook_ -nya. "Anaknya sedikit _freak_ gitu, tapi _spin_ -nya keren."

"Kau tidak serius nih Nar, ayolah tolong aku…" pinta Sakura yang melihat Naruto tetap saja sibuk dengan _notebook_ -nya.

Naruto berpaling ke Sakura sambil mengambil sebatang rokok dari _pack menthol_ yang ada di dekat _notebook_ -nya, lalu menyalakannya dan menghisapnya. Kedai kopi memang membebaskan tamu-tamu yang datang untuk merokok meskipun ada AC didekat pintu masuk tepat di sebelah sofa tempat Naruto dan Sakura duduk.

"Satu, kalau dalam film, kamu itu karakter utama film yang plotnya tidak jelas, tidak ada _urgency_ sama sekali. Kedua, Sasori itu kakakku… masuk akal sedikit lah, masa aku mau membantumu untuk berkonspirasi di belakang dia?" jawab Naruto sambil sesekali menghisap rokoknya. Kemudian dia menjentikan jari untuk membuang abu rokok yang sudah lemah di unjung rokoknya ke dalam asbak. Hujan, lampu temaram, dan nuansa merah di _coffe shop_ itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura seperti aktor dan aktris film _noir_ murahan.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua dilema yang aku hadapi sekarang, _that's why you MUST help me_." Jelas Sakura seraya mengambil beberapa potong _French fries_ dari meja, lalu memakannya.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung. Alisnya tertekuk ke dalam. " _Non-sense_ …"

"Ya. Kau yang membuatku terlibat dalam hubungan ini." Tegas Sakura.

Naruto segera teringat pada usaha yang dulu ia lakukan untuk ikut mendekatkan Sakura dan Sasori. Naruto pernah mengajak Sasori ke tempat Sakura untuk menanyakan sumber-sumber yang dia bisa pakai untuk skripsinya. Setelah itu Sasori rutin datang sendiri mengunjungi Sakura, tentu bukan dengan misi untuk menanyakan apakan Sakura memiliki buku yang ia perlukan untuk bahan skripsinya.

"Tapi walaupun aku memang ada andil untuk mendekatkan kalian, kau kan jatuh cinta pada Sasori bukan karena terpaksa, sebenarnya." Kata Naruto. "Atau kau memang merasa terpaksa mencintai dia?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Dalam kamusku tidak pernah ada kata terpaksa untuk mencintai seseorang." Jawab Sakura.

"Terus apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Perna tidak terlintas dipikiranmu kalau orang yang selama ini bersamamu bukanlah orang yang seharusnya bersamamu, dan orang yang seharusnya bersamamu sekarang masih menunggu di luar sana untuk kau temukan?" Sakura balik bertanya kepada Naruto.

" _I don't have anyone WITH ME right now._ " Kata Naruto

Sementara itu di luar, mobil sedan hitam melaju pelan menembus tetesan hujan yang sepertinya semakin deras saja. Mobil itu berhenti di depan kedai kopi. Tak lama kemudian dua orang, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan muda keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka berlari kecil menghindari hujan dan segera menuju pintu depan kedai kopi.

Sesaat meraka berdua sudah melenggang masuk ke Kedai Kopi. Sebagian mata memerhatikan mereka. Si perempuan muda berumur sekitar dua puluhan, kira-kira seusia Naruto dan Sakura. Sambil berjalan masuk ia berusaha menepis rintik air yang membasahi _skinny jeans_ dan atasan hijau yang ia kenakan. Lelaki muda yang berjalan di belakang sang perempuan kira-kira berusia awal tiga puluhan, terlihat _sleek_ dalam _officer pants_ , dengan kemeja lengan panjang bermotif garis vertikal biru dan putih, dan sepasang _flat shoes_ yang ia kenakan. Matanya yang hitam bagaikan batu oniks dengan wajah putih pucat serta rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang.

Laki-laki itu tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Naruto dalam hitungan detik dan secara sepontan tersenyum begitu saja. Lelaki itu terus berjalan mengikuti rekannya. Sakura melihat itu dan matanya terus mengikuti kemana lelaki itu pergi. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Sama sepertimu Naru, kau masih belum juga mau mencari perempuan untuk dipacari karena banyak laki-laki seperti dia yang terus menganggapmu menarik, dan mungkin kau juga tertarik pada mereka." Ucap Sakura dengan nada cukup pelan sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. "Kau juga masih menentukan pilihan. Kamu selalu bertanya apa ada cinta untukmu di luar sana… _am I right?_ " Sakura balik berargumen.

"Kau jangan main psikologi terbalik dengan aku dong, tersangka utama sekarang kan kau." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi aku benar, kan?" Sakura meneguk _hot chocolate-_ nya.

"Dan kalau kau masih ragu, aku sudah tidak ragu lagi. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, Aku ingin putus. Dan aku perlu rencana supaya Sasori bisa pelan-pelan melepaskan aku dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Naruto." kata Sakura mengawasi lelaki yang baru masuk tadi.

"Kalau hatiku ragu, aku yakin sekali bahwa apa yang aku lakukan tidak benar. Aku akan jalan terus melakukan sesuatu kalau aku tidak merasa ragu. Dan kali ini aku tidak ragu, Naru. Aku yakin Sasori harus bertemu dengan perempuan lain di luar sana, dan perempuan itu sepertinya bukan aku. Cinta itu pertualangan, Naruto. harus dinikmati, harus _fun_ " Sakura dengan yakin memuntahkan semua pernyataannya.

"Jadi Sasori itu pertualangan kamu dong? _You're so absurd_." Tuduh Naruto.

"Ya, kalau kau anggap begitu, terserahmu." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto terlihat pasrah. Ia merasa tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ia katakan untuk mengubah sudut pandang Sakura. Naruto kesal karena Sakura begitu keras kepala. ' _Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura mala mini_ ' pikir Naruto. Apakah karena malam ini yang dingin? Ataukah seharusnya mereka malam ini tidak minum _hot chocolate_ atau _orange_ Floyd dan lebuh baik menghirup secangkir _chamomile tea_ dengan _mint_? Naruto kehabisan akal. Dia terus menghisap rokoknya. Naruto sadar, saat ini dia merasa _nervous_ , frekuensi merokoknya bertambah. Dia merasa akan segera masuk neraka karena harus duduk di sofa itu malam ini dan merencanakan misi jahat dengan Sakura aka Bonnie, dan dirinya sendiri adalah Clyde. Bank yang akan mereka rempok dan musnahkan adalah hati Sasori.

"Untuk memastikan perasaanmu, kenapa kau tidak coba rasakan atau pastikan sendiri?" Sakura tersenyum menggoda, meminum sedikit _hot chocolate_ -nya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju bar, meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah penuh Tanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba terlihat memulai pembicaraan serius sambil tersenyum-senyum dengan lelaki yang tadi melempar senyum pada Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto merasakan hawa jahat dari pembicaraan itu. Seperti badai listrik dengan voltase cukup besar yang bisa menyengat dan membuatnya kaku tidak sadarkan diri saat itu juga. Dan Naruto tahu Sakura dan laki-laki itu sedang membicarakan dirinya.

' _Sialan, sialan.'_ Piker Naruto. Berani-beraninya Sakura melakukan hal itu padanya. Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Naruto berkomat-kamit seperti dukun yang membaca mantra agar tenang dan jiwanya tidak jatuh sengsara. Tapi mantra Sakura tampaknya lebih kuat.

Di bar Sakura sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto, dan laki-laki muda itu ikut melirik Naruto dengan tak lupa melampar senyum. Sakura lalu menarik tangan laki-laki itu dan mengajaknya bergabung dengannya dan Naruto di sofa. Perempuan muda yang datang bersama laki-laki itu mengikuti langkah Sakura dan temannya menuju bersiap dengan tenang walau dalam hati panik luar biasa. Dukun Sakura sudah berhasil.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini teman baruku…teman baru kita, tepatnya." Kata Sakura sambil segera duduk di sofa yang lebih kecil. Set sofa itu memang terbagi dua. Satu lebih panjang dan satunya lagi hanya berbentuk _couch_. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menyambut tangan laki-laki itu yang menawarkan salam perkenalan. Naruto tersenyum kaku dan gugup. Rasanya darah mengalir dengan cepat ke kepala.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Naruto membuka matanya. ' _Apa yang terjadi?_ ' pikirnya.

"Naruto, kalau aku bicara itu dengarkan, kau ngelamunin apa sih?" protes Sakura karena Naruto seperti sedang mengalami guncangan sesaat tadi.

Naruto melihat Sakura lagi. Sakura meminum _hot chocolate-_ nya sambil memandang heran pada Naruto yang sedang kebingungan. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah bar. Laki-laki muda dan temannya itu masih duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, bukannya di samping Naruto. _'berarti barusan apa?'_ pikir Naruto lagi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benak Naruto.

"Kau aneh…" Sakura meletakkan gelas _hot chocolate_ -nya.

"Sorry, kau bilang apa tadi?" Naruto mencoba kembali ke pimbacaraan mereka.

"Tasi aku bilang, kalau aku menarik diri pelan-pelan, sibuk apa saja lah, kita pasti bisa membuat jarak dengan Sasori." Sakura mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kita? Kau lebih tepatnya." Naruto tidak yakin dia harus mengambil bagian dalam rencana Sakura.

"Kalau ada kau, aku yakin Sasori tidak akan curiga, Naruto." Jelas Sakura.

"Tapi Sasori berhak tahu kan, kenapa kau mutusin dia dengan cara aneh seperti ini? Atau kau mau mutusin dia dengan cara dia yang harus memutuskanmu dan kau pergi pelan-pelan tanpa pernah memberikan penjelasan." Tuntut Naruto. Naruto berusaha fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Sakura saat dia merasa melihat laki-laki yang duduk di kursi bar menatapnya lewat cermin yang yang ada di belakang bar. Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan memusatkan perhatian pada Sakura. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Getaran yang sangat aneh…

"Dia pasti akan kuberitahu, tapi… nanti." Jawab Sakura ragu.

Naruto semakin merasa tidak nyaman. _'Ya tuhan, apa ada penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk semua ini'_ pikir Naruto.

"Sakura, kenapa sih kau tidak membiarkan semuanya _flow_ gitu aja? Ini jadi merepotkan, dan yang merepotkan itu tidak enak." Ujar Naruto, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _'Malam ini sudah begitu kacau.'_ pikirnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam rencana gilamu…" sahut Naruto.

Sakura memandang kosong langit malam yang mulai reda dari hujan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Meraka berjalan menuju bar untuk membayar _bill_. Karena malam sudah begitu larut dan Naruto terlihat begitu lelah setelah seharian mengukur jalan bersama Sakura, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sakura membayar _bill_ mereka berdua, sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kerana Naruto sudah menemaninya membahas niatan anehnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto sangat berat untuk mengatakan ya, memang lebih baik untuknya mengatakan tidak. Naruto tetap yakin dengan satu hal, pasti ada penjelasan untuk semua ini nanti.

Sakura mesih membayar sambil bercakap-cakap sedikit dengan petugas kasir. Naruto melihat aktivitas para _barista_ yang cukup sibuk si belakang bar…

"Boleh pinjam koreknya?" suara barito nan tenang mengusik Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara . laki-laki _itu_. Naruto terpaku sesaat. Tatapan mereka yang bertabrakan tidak bisa dia hindari lagi. Naruto bisa merasakan nafasnya berhenti.

"Eh? Korek? Eh… sebentar." Naruto tersadar dari kebingungan dan ketidak mampuannya untuk tidak menatap bola mata hitam gelap laki-laki itu yang cukup membiusnya sesaat tadi. Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan korek api gasnya. Bukannya menyerahkan korek, Naruto malahan menyalahkannya dan memberikan api pada laki-laki itu yang sudah siap dengan rokok di mulutnya. _'Sial apa maunya laki-laki ini?'_ Pikir Naruto saat melihat laki laki itu terus menatapnya saat ia menyulut api di rokok yang tertambat di bibir laki-laki itu. Waktu sepertinya berjalan begitu lambat…

Naruto lalu memasukkan koreknya ke saku, dan hampir berbalik saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menawarkan salam perkenalan. Sakura tidak bisa tidak melihat kejadian itu. Sakura menantikan respon Naruto dengan berdebar-debar.

"Uchiha Sasuke… tapi Sasuke saja cukup." Kata laki-laki itu pelan dengan suara baritonya yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Laki-laki itu memberikan senyum yang amat sangat… entahlah.

"Eh… Naruto." Balas Naruto. Ia segera menarik tangannya.

"Jumat malam kemarin sepertinya aku melihatmu di T. kalau tidak salah kamu berdelapan dengan teman-temanmu, benar?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, dengan senyum yang tidak lapas dari wajah menawannya.

' _Shit lagi, masa orang ini sudah pernah melihatku? Aku datang berdelapan… jangan-jangan dia juga lihat aku tipsy berat kemarin itu.'_ pikir Naruto.

"Eh, ya… kau juga ada di sana?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kaget. _'Gawat'_ pikirnya. Ia ingat sekali malam itu dia sukses mabuk setelah beberapa _shot sequila_ dan _long island_ , _Red Label_ , dan entah apa lagi. Lalu berdansa-dansi seperti tidak ada hari esok, sampai saat pulang pun dia harus dibopong. _'Apa saja yang sudah laki-laki ini lihat?'_ tanyanya lagi. _'Dan kenapa aku perlu merasa cemas?'_

"Kebetulan iya. Yang _organize event_ malam itu temanku, aku di undang datang. Aku lihatmu seru sekali _dance_ -nya. Langsung terlihat dari jauh…" Sasuke tersenyum mengingat betapa malam itu Naruto sudah seperti kelinci Duracell yang tahan menari berjam-jam.

Naruto tersenyum kehabisan gaya. Untung saja lampu di Kedai Kopi tidak begitu terang, jadi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam bisa dia sembunyikan. "Ya begitulah…" Naruto tidak bisa mengelak kegilaan yang muncul dari dalam dirinya bila sudah mendengar _beat trance_ , _electro_ , atau _tribal_ yang sedikit _progressive_.

" _It was Coo…l_." kata Sasuke kemudian.

' _Damn. Benar-benar deh, apa yang laki-laki ini inginkan?'_ Pikir Naruto.

" _Thanks_ …" Naruto berusaha merendah sekaligus menghindar.

"Berarti kau kenal Tonari?" Tanya Naruto memberanikan diri. Tonari adalah teman dansa-dansi Naruto yang sering mengadakan _event rave_ di T.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tonari teman adikku di Tokyo. Sering bermain bersama juga kalau dia sedang di Tokyo." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. _'Kalau adik laki-laki ini teman Tonari di Tokyo, padahal Tonari seumuranku, berarti laki-laki cukup tua juga.'_

Naruto memberi isyarat ke Sasuke bahwa dia harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Di belakangnya, Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Dia tahu Naruto sedang kewalahan.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan. Naruto melirik perempuan di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang asyik berbicara di ponselnya. _'Damn, kalau perempuan di sebelahnya di sebelah Sasuke sebenarnya kekasihnya, kenapa dia diam saja saat kekasihnya flirting begini?'_ batin Naruto.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata. "Ah, _sorry_ , ini adikku, Ino. Ino, Naruto ini teman si Tonari juga ternyata…"

Ino menghentika pembicaraan di ponselnya sesaat, menyempatkan diri menyapa Naruto. "Hai, teman Tonari juga ya?" Tanya perempuan muda yang telihat sangat sadar _fashion_ itu.

Naruto mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum yang sangat terpaksa.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya…" sambung Ino sambil menunjuk ponselnya. Setelah melempar senyum, dia kembali konsentrasi dengan percakapan di ponselnya.

Pertanyaan di benak Naruto semakin banyak. Naruto semakin bingung batas antara mimpi, khayalan, dan suara barito Sasuke. Sepertinya ia harus menelan pil tidur nanti malam agar bisa melupakan semua ketidak jelasan ini.

"Aku juga hanya temannya kok." Sakura tiba-tiba nimbrung, yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak penting untuk saat seperti ini. Sakura tidak kalah cengengesannya dengan Naruto. Membuat keduanya terlihat seperti keledai dungu yang melihat kuda hitam jantan Italia. Sakura berfikir kalau saja laki-laki ini tidak _flirting_ dengan Naruto, pasti dia sendiri yang akan _flirting_ dengan laki-laki itu.

"Eh, _gomen_ , ini temanku…Sakura." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Sapaan Sakura di sambut baik oleh Sasuke. Seakan semua itu belum cukup, tiba-tiba Sakura dengan cekatan mengambil _flyer_ dan bolpoin di meja bar, menuliskan sesuatu di atas _flyer_ itu, lalu dengan cepat memberikannya pada Sasuke. Dengan sedikit bingung Sasuke menerima _flyer_ itu, tapi kemudian tersenyum sendiri setelah melihat apa yang Sakura tulis di atasnya.

" _Thanks_ , sudah kelihatan ya?" kata Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tertangkap basah.

" _Feeling_ saja." Jawab Sakura, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita duluan ya. Sasuke kan?" sambung Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi sebelum terjebak dalam kebingungan yang semakin jauh. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan keluar _coffee shop_ sementara Sasuke menatap kepergian mereka.

Sesampainya di luar, Naruto yang masih penasaran akhirnya bertanya kepada Sakura. "Apa sih yang kau tulis tadi?"

"Nomor ponselmu." Jawab Sakura tenang sambil mengelap tempat duduk Kyuubi yang basah terkena air hujan tadi.

Naruto seperti tersambar petir. Dia melirik kedalam _coffee shop_ dan melihat Sasuke masih tersenyum padanya. Ia ingin sekali mencekik Sakura sat itu juga. Tapi ia tahu itu sangat tidak mungkin. " _You crazy._ " Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Udah, tidak usah bilang terima kasih padaku." Sakura sudah naik ke tempat duduknya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo cepat."

Naruto masih galau, tapi tetap saja ia berusaha fokus dengan Kyuubi. Ia tidak mau malah kerepotan sendiri sampai tidak bisa menstarter Kyuubi, dan terpaksa _exit_ buruk di depan Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. _'Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus malu sendiri? Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia terus?'_ pikir Naruto lagi. Untung saja Naruto akhirnya berhasil membuat Kyuubi bangun dari kedinginan dan akhirnya mereka berdua bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Hidupku... hidupku…' pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai~ \\(^o^)/

Yosh! kyu balik lagi adakah yang kangen sama kyu _**#abaikan**_

HORE! SasuNaru akhirnya bertemu _**#tebarbunga**_

Jadi selamat kalian yang setia menunggu moment SasuNaru~

Kyu sampai gemes sendiri pas ngetik momen SasuNaru-nya, mereka manis banget, saking manis-nya sampai kyu diabetes ngetiknya _**#gulakali**_

Kyu di ff ini bikin karakter Sasuke yang gak terlalu dingin seperti aslinya jadi jangan kaget ya kalau Sasuke di sini lebih banyak senyum _XD_

Kyu minta maaf banget karena updatednya lama karena kesibukan akhir-akhir ini. Terutama kesibukan kuliah _**#bow**_

Kyu baru aja masuk kuliah tapi tugas sudah menggunung, dan juga minggu kemarin kyu baru selesai uts dan baru ada waktu buat ngetik minggu ini jadi maaf kalau chapter ini pendek _XD_ _**#curhatceritnya**_

Chapter depan hubungan SasoSaku mulai masuk konfliknya. Jadi kalau yang penasaran sama kelanjutan hubungan SasoSaku tunggu di chap depan oke ^^

Dan soal typo yang masih bertebaran kyu minta maaf _ne~_ _ **#bow**_

Dan ada yang nanya apa itu PIL dan WIL?

PIL dan WIL itu singkatan dari Pria Idaman Lain dan Wanita Idaman Lain. Kyu lupa mau kasih penjelasannya di chapter kemarin hehehe…

Oh ya kyu tidak sempat buat balas review reders satu persatu jadi gomen ne~

 _ **Special thanks for:**_ _michhazz_ _, usako, Neko-Chan, arashilovesn, Kuro SNL, miruko_

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/

.

.

.

Review Please~?


End file.
